Blissfully Whipped
by booky1234
Summary: Post COG One-Shot. Clary and Jace Fluff. Is Jace whipped? It's time to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters**.

**Blissfully Whipped**

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were in the middle of a routine demon check around the dingy subways of New York accompanied by Simon when Clary sensed they were being followed.

"Guys are you getting the feeling that we're being followed?" Clary asked in a suspicious voice. Jace took her hand in his own and started to reassure her.

"I don't think so. If we are it's probably another Drevak Demon trying to figure out how to take us by surprise. I think it's safe to say he hasn't got a chance of getting the better of us." He then glanced at Simon. "Well, most of us."

"Please, he's less likely to mess with a vampire who bears The Mark of Cain, can walk in the daylight, and has years of D&D training then a shadowhunter with identity issues who also happens to be more whipped then that other vampire from those chick novels and Romeo put together." Simon replied as Isabelle and Clary started walking ahead of the group squealing about Edward Cullen after hearing Simon's comment.

"Whipped!" scoffed Jace. "I am definitely not whipped."

"Yeah sure and my boyfriend doesn't have an obsession with sparkles." Alec said sarcastically joining the conversation.

"Actually that's less of an obsession and more off a condition." Jace smirked as Alec scowled at him

"Whatever we weren't discussing Magnus's infatuation with sparkles we were talking about Jace losing his free will to a certain being of the opposite gender." When Alec and Jace both gave him blank looks he clarified. "Clary!" Comprehension dawned on their faces as Alec began to nod his head in agreement and Jace in return whipped out his Serf Blade, crouched down and swiped it under Simon's feet sending him tumbling to the ground faster then humanly possible.

"Maybe we _should_ be talking about your issues with gravity." Jace said darkly as he turned away from them, running towards a Drevak Demon that had quite literally popped out of nowhere.

Clary was right as always they were being followed. Simon and Alec quickly regained their composure and set of to help the others. It didn't come as a surprise to any of them so they finished off the lasts of the demons with ease. Clary and Isabelle then went back to the institute to shower and get the demon blood off as Alec, Jace, and Simon stopped at Taki's to fill there stomach's.

"I'll have my usual" said Jace and Alec at the same time when Kylie had come over to take their orders.

"A Bloody Mary for me" Simon said as Kylie nodded and walked away. "So Jace we never did get a chance to finish our earlier conversation concerning your status as whipped." Before Jace could punch Simon in the face Magnus appeared.

"Hello boys." When Simon shot him a questioning look Alec explained

"I called him and let him know about our situation"

"Yes, and as a Warlock I have the power to replay moments from the past. Much to Jace's misfortune I have a wide variety of evidence that clearly says Jace is as you say 'Whipped'."

"I just remembered I have more important people who would like to be in my presence." Jace said as he got up and attempted to flee. Magnus then used his powers to slam the escaping shadowhunter back into his seat.

"You're not going anywhere." Magnus said with finality as he conjured up a sparkling screen with a picture of Jace and Clary. "Let the show begin" he said as the picture on the screen went into motion.

* * *

Jace and Clary sat in Central Park and watched the young children play joyfully while the parents tried to tame them.

"Ever wish you were that age again?" Clary asked wistfully

"Slurring words and drooling never really held a great appeal for me" Jace replied as Clary laughed

"I mean not having to worry about anything. Not having a care in the world decides from having the best Crayons known to toddler."

"I was raised the shadowhunter way, which didn't include crayons"

"Right, I guess you weren't really missing anything in that word" Clary said as a slightly sad look crossed her face

"Hey, What's the matter?" Jace asked worriedly "A bad incident with crayons?"

Clary laughed. " No, it's just that I was raised the mundane way and I still never got to experience the care free childhood. My mom was always on edge. I never really got a _normal _childhood. Back then I didn't know why, now I do. I just wish I could have been that without worry. Enjoyed it all before I had to face responsibility of being a Shadowhunter. It's not that I regret any of this, in-fact I'm overjoyed! I just wish I could've had my moment of brainless fun." Jace then pressed his lips to hers trying to wash away her remorse and regrets.

"I wish you could have experienced that too. But who says you still can't"?

"The fundamentals of being a 17 year old shadowhunter do"

"Screw the fundamentals come on." He said helping her up and taking her towards the children silencing her before she could protest

"Okay guys listen up." He said getting the attention of the children. "Me and my girlfriend here would like to propose a game of Tag. You guys can teach us big kids how its done." They all nodded excitedly and picked teams. Jace and Clary were put on separate teams and the games begun. Jace enjoyed himself more then he thought was possible and Clary seemed to be having just as much fun if not more. They both even ended up giving a couple of piggy back rides but Jace's favorite was the one he gave Clary back to the institute, both of them laughing and talking all the way home.

The screen went blank

* * *

"I admit it I'm whipped." Jace said causing Magnus, Alec, and Simon to look at him like he'd lost his mind. "It's not that bad. Not bad at all actually. In-fact I rather call it love. Invincible love. Who'd have thought there would be a day when Jace Lightwood turned soft huh? But I'm going to admit it. I am _blissfully _whipped. Happy to be at that. Now if you don't mind boys I got to go get the women I love, we had a date tonight. Who knows maybe she'll _let _me rub her feet." He said and ran faster then any of them had ever seen him run so that he could whisk Clary off into the sunset.

"I'm happy he's whipped too." Alec said happy for his brother. Simon and Magnus both nodded shocked at what wonderful things love had done to Jace.

"Hey, maybe he's whipped enough to give her best friend a foot rub." Simon said as he got up to follow Jace with a hopeful expression on his face

"He'll be back with a black eye." Alec said in an amused tone as Magnus grabbed his hand and they walked out of Taki's.

* * *

Review PLEASE-----------------------


End file.
